


You’re the only one that I want

by LightwoodbaneMalec



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Bottom Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodbaneMalec/pseuds/LightwoodbaneMalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec go to Pandemonium. Alec gets drunk and Magnus gets jealous





	1. Chapter 1

“Do we have to go?” Whined Alec “well you can but I really don’t fancy going Mags” “Alexander, if I go on my own, I’ll be there with loads of very good looking males and females flirting with me” said Magnus. With that being said Alec started to feel very insecure, he finally decided to go. “Good, now go and put on the clothes that I picked out for you” shouted Magnus as Alec was walking to their bedroom. “I am very capable of picking out my own clothes” Alec shouted back. “We all know how untrue that is, darling” Magnus replied as he went to put himself a whiskey while he waited for Alec. 20 minutes later, Alec walked out of their bedroom into the living room to join Magnus. Magnus stood up after noticing that Alec was walking in. While he was standing up he had to put his drink down on the little table after almost dropping it, while checking how stunning Alec was looking. Standing there in that tight translucent purple shirt, showing off his muscles perfectly, with very tight ripped jeans. Alec stood there looking like a snack. “Ready” Alec said bringing Magnus back to reality. Magnus strolled forward grabbing Alec by his hips and pulled him closer and gave him a soft loving kiss which Alec returned turning the kiss into something more passionate. They both pulled away from the kiss together “definitely, also I must say that you’re looking gorgeous tonight” Alec blushed as Magnus opened a postal straight to the pandemonium, which they walked through hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Both jumped out of the other side of the portal into the very famous club still hand in hand. Alec really didn’t like it in there, clubbing and parting was always more Magnus’ thing than Alec’s but he was going to at least try to have a good time. There was only one way he knew that could happen in a place like this “hey babe, come on let’s get a drink” Alec had to shout in Magnus’ ear in order for Magnus to hear him over the unbelievably loud music, with that Magnus nodded at Alec and followed him to the bar. Alec, while at the bar with Magnus while waiting to be served, kept looking back at the dance floor to observe how everyone was dancing. He really didn’t know how to feel about their dancing style. Though he did see it once in a movie, one that he was forced to watch; Dirty Dancing. Although he did think that it was hot, very hot and only wished that he could dance like that with Magnus. He turned back round to notice that Magnus was getting served. Magnus leant over to ask Alec what he wanted. “Whatever” Alec replies “well since this is your firs time drinking in a club I think that you should take it easy” “yeah Maia I’ll have a martini and a beer please” Magnus told Maia the bartender. Just 5 beers and 5 shits later Alec was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol and was feeling a lot more cofident in himself. He finished his 6th shit and just as Magnus finished his cocktail Alec grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his very tight leather jacket and by Magnus’ surprise Alec said so only Magnus could hear “ has anyone ever told you that you’re basically sex on legs. Your middle name should be Sex God you shall now be known as Magnus Sex God Bane!” And before Magnus had time to react to Alec’s confession, Alec had roughly and with so much passion kissed him full on the lips. With Alec licking Magnus’ lips asking for permission to enter, which Magnus granted and also started returning the kiss with the same amount of passion and their tongue as fighting for dominance. Alec broke from the kiss first and was still staring at Magnus’ lips while being just as breathless as Magnus. 


	3. Chapter 3

“That was” but Magnus was cut off by Alec pulling him to the dance floor “come on I wanna dance”. As surprised as Magnus was being pulled to go and dance by someone he knows full well doesn’t do dancing but he happily obliged. As they approached the dance area, a song that Alec had heard Izzy listen to and would never admit out loud that he found the Spanish part hot.‘despacito quiero respirar tu cuello despacito deja quo the digs cosas al oído rara que te qeuerdes si no estás comigo’. They both started dancing, with Alec following Magnus’ lead. The song continued and Alec leaned into his boyfriend and whispered “the spainish parts of this song are so hot”. “You are full of surprises tonight aren’t you Alexander” Magnus replied with a wide smile plastered in his face. Then that’s when it hit him and Magnus started to sing in Spanish to Alec. Alec looked up focusing on Magnus’ beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but suddenly saw something change in them but wasn’t quite sure what it was so decided not to say anything. Magnus noticed how Alec was really starting to enjoy himself and getting the hang of the dancing and that’s when he noticed it. ‘JESSICA THAT LITTLE VAMPIRE BITCH’ Magnus thought as he saw that she was rubbing herself up against Alec’s back and arse. Yes granted it was very compacted with loads of people that were on the dance floor but being that close was still really unnecessary. Although Magnus was that Alec really was enjoying himself and didn’t notice her at all. Then her looked up and saw Jessica smirking at him and that was it for him, he had to excuse himself to calm down, so that’s what he did. “Hey babe, I’m just popping to the toilet. I’ll be back in a few.”


	4. Chapter 4

About 5 minutes later magnus came out of the toilet ‘I need a drink’ thought Magnus. He got to the bar and Maia bought him his drink, then he felt someone’s stare in him. He turned to his left to see that it was Jessica. He glanced back at the dance floor the see Alec still enjoying himself and Magnus smiled to himself happy to see Alec finally able to loosen up around other people. Turning back to the Vampire he glared at her. “What do you want Jessica?” Magnus said in a threatening tone “alright Mags enough of the hostility” “you don’t get to call me Mags only friends get that privilege and you are far from that.” Magnus just couldn’t bare to look at her anymore just the sight of her bought up memories that he would much rather forget, memories that made him physically sick. “Now Jessica, if you’re not gonna tell me what you want you can” “why what are you going to do?” “GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLUB RIGHT NOW!” Magnus yelled. He could feel himself getting out of control, he wasn’t sure how long it would be before he lashed out. “Actually, I do have a purpose to be here. Which I bet you’re dying to find out”Jessica blurted out. “Well?!” Magnus was getting very impatient. “I’m here for a certain person” she said as she turned to look at someone on the dance floor. Magnus turned to see who it was she was looking at. His dear Alexander. “He really is good looking isn’t he, and he doesn’t half have one hell of an arse on him” she said. She winked at Alec as he glanced over to see Magnus talking with a woman and looking very distressed. With Magnus looking as if he could lose it any second Alec decides to walk over. As he is walking over he starts to hear their conversation. “Leave Alec out of this. This thing is between us. Now go you’re not wanted here.” Magnus tells the woman angrily. She winks at Alec again as he comes over and smirked at Magnus and turns in he heel and leaves the club. Alec walks right up to Magnus hugs him from behind, kisses him in the cheek, in which he instantly relaxes and a smile start to grow in his face. Then Magnus remembers what just happened and the smile fades.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec could tell that there was something bothering Magnus, so he slid himself on to a stool next to him and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Hey Mags what’s wrong?’” “Alexander it’s nothing” Magnus lies not wanting to worry Alec. Magnus put his finished cocktail glass back on the bar turned to face Alec and noticed how much different he looked under the strobe lights, it was really starting to turn him on and he suddenly he had a massive urge to kiss Alec and mark him and make him his for everyone to see. He slipped himself off his stool grabbed Alec at the nape of his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. The kiss was so full of lust and passion. For a moment Alec wasn’t sure what was happening but then he kissed him back. With all the recent events of the night Magnus was forcing and pushing Alec back til he hit a wall, the kiss was getting more rough, Magnus has to make sure that Alec knows that he was Magnus’ and only Magnus’. As they were in the middle of a hot make out session Magnus moans into Alec’s mouth “you’re mine and only mine, I don’t don’t like to share.” Then it clicked in Alec that Magnus was jealous, but he was too turned on to stop now. Magnus then started I rub his growing election against Alec’s already hard member, which caused him to moan “LOFT!” Loudly into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus happily obliged creating a portal behind Alec leading them straight to their bedroom. Which Magnus while still making out pushed Alec into and pushed him to sit in the bed. Magnus had his hands firmly on Alec’s perfectly sculptured chest muscles and pushed him to lie flat in his back on the bed. Magnus climbed on top cradling Alec, he dived straight for Alec’s neck particular his deflect rune sucking it. Alec moved his neck to the side to give Magnus more access to which he gave an appreciative hum to. Magnus then sat up still on top of Alec and made quick work to take off his shirt and started kissing, licking and sucking all over Alec’s chest slowly making his way to Alec’s jeans. Making quick work of them. Suddenly, Alec felt lips back on his, he pulled Magnus closer wanting more. Then he felt Magnus’ hand wrapped around Alec’s hard length. He then was sliding back down Alec and his mouth was around Alec’s member sucking hard and licking the tip. Alec was a moaning mess under Magnus’ magical touch looking for something anything to grab hold of. “Mag-M-Magnus I’m close I’m gonna cum.” Alec screamed “Do it cum for me baby” Magnus then sucked even harder causing Alec to go over the edge and he reached his climax to which Magnus swallowed it all. Magnus stood up in front of Alec who just looked at him and Magnus said with the most serious face “oh no I’m not done with you yet” Magnus smirked. Alec looked up at the gorgeous man standing in front of him breathless smiled and with hunger and a look of wanting more in his eyes, he looked deep into Magnus’ eyes and replied with “good”.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Magnus and Alec climbed into the bed properly with Magnus lying on top of Alec. Magnus clucked his fingers and a tube of lube appeared in his hand “I’m gonna prepare you” Magnus said “Mags you don’t need to I’m ready and I need you now!” “Alexander, I don’t want to hurt you let me do this and be patient my angel you’ll get it soon enough” whispered Magnus. Like always Alec completely melted at how caring Magnus was. “Okay turn over for me please, babe” with that Alec turned over in all fours. Magnus squeezes some of the lube in to his index and middle finger “okay Alec I’m entering now” so Magnus entered his 2 fingers into Alec’s entrance widening his finger making Alec wider, although Alec was right he really was ready. He was about to pull his fingers out when he felt the sudden urge to tease Alec, so he pushed them back in “MAGNUSSS!” Alec screamed. That was enough for Magnus he couldn’t contain himself anymore he needed Alec now. He pulled out and turned Alec over put his own member in the edge of Alec’s entrance and pushed in slowly and just held it there to let Alec get used to the sudden sensation. “OMG Mags harder faster I need more” “beg Alexander I want to beg for it” “please OMG please please” Alec begged and pleaded for it and Magnus happily obliged. Magnus thrusted in and out and back in. He came out and slammed back in and that was it, that was enough for Alec he could feel it brewing inside “Magnus I’m gonna cum. I’m so close” “together” whispered Magnus. As if I’m cue the both reached their climax together. Magnus filling Alec and Alec spraying all over Magnus‘ chest, but as he collapsed onto Alec and the semen was sandwiched between the two of them. They both just laid there for what felt like hours but was only actually minutes. Magnus looked up at Alec “you’re so beautiful” Magnus whispered “as are you, my angel” Magnus’ heart warmed so much like it did every time Alec called him that, and that’s when he realised that he had absolutely nothing to worry about because deep down Magnus always knew that Alec will always be his forever. “Penny for your thoughts” Alec blurted out which surprised Magnus for a moment “hmm?” “What are you thinking?” “Just how much I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood” “I love you too so so much Magnus Bane”. Then Alec suddenly sat up nearly sending Magnus off the bed but was caught by Alec. “So I want to ask you something?” Magnus looked at him questioning waiting for him to continue so he did. “Earlier when we was at the club what was wrong? You were fine one minute and the next you were talking to someone and I was getting winked at and you were jumping on me. Not that I’m complaining”. “I may have been a little jealous, that girl who I was talking too her name is Jessica, she’s a vampire and she’s someone from my past who continually tries to ruin my relationships and when she was rubbing up against you and winking at you I guess I lost it and I just had to make sure that you were mine” Magnus said embarrassed looking down at his hands in his lap. “Hey look at me.” Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes you have nothing to worry about I love you and only you” Magnus was speechless and melted at these words. “You’re the only one that I want”.

 

<THE END>


End file.
